Data leakage can be defined as the unauthorized and/or uncontrolled transfer of sensitive or secret information from a computer to the outside world. Many employees admit to leaking data to unmanaged personal locations. These leaks can occur, for example, when a personal email account is used to send or receive business data. In another example, an employee may copy business data to their personal cloud storage account. In a mobile and cloud environment, this data leakage problem is even more complex as sensitive data may no longer reside on a few, easily controlled and managed corporate servers.